


Cover Up

by XxnoxX



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Children Are Mean, Gen, M/M, cuuuuute, fathermaterialapparently, fight, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxnoxX/pseuds/XxnoxX
Summary: Harper had fights like this in the past, but it wasn't nearly as important as this some was. This time, her parents had found out.OrHarper gets into a fight at school and Crowley forgot to buy a new plant mister.
Relationships: Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Cover Up

"Papa! Dad! I'm back!"   
Aziraphale stops humming to himself and calls out to his now 12 year old daughter who was back from school. "In the kitchen, dear!" Then he goes back to making his cocoa. 

The angel heard the small sounds of feet walking on the wood floor of their cottage. After the war was avoided and Satan was stopped, Crowley and him was thinking about moving into a small house outside of town, but not too far from civilization; just a few miles. However, they officially decided on it when Harper had gotten her wings and had the habit of wiping them out when she get to excited or scared. And the bookshop was a bit too small for a flying toddler.

Aziraphale heard the girl come into the room and say "What are you doing?" 

He turned his head a bit to see the girl tilting her head while examining the surface from beside Aziraphale. The angel was stirring a liquid in a mug with a spoon.

"Just making some cocoa. Would you like some?" he asked, grinning sweetly at the redhead. 

Harper shook her head. "Hmm, maybe later." Then she looked around the kitchen. "Where's dad?" she asked. 

"Oh, he's gone out to collect a few things. He should be back shortly," Aziraphale answered. He finally took the spoon out from the mug and placed it in the sink. "Are you wearing a pair of his glasses, again? He'll get onto you for that, dear," Aziraphale scolded, not meaning it. He couldn't be angry at Harper for stealing Crowley's sunglasses. In fact, he found it quite amusing. She was getting more and more like him the more the days go by. 

Harper reached out to push up the shades that were falling off her face. She still had time to grow into them.

"O-Oh yeah. Sun was a little too bright today and he left these just lying on the end table. He knows he shouldn't leave them unsupervised." 

"Well, I couldn't disagree with you there," Aziraphale says. Then, he notices something under Harpers eye. He squints his eyes at the purple mark that was halfway covered up from the glasses. Strange, he thought, he didn't notice this before. It probably got exposed when she pushed them from sliding off. 

"Harper, dear, what is that under you eye?" he asked, hesitantly reaching out to touch it. 

Harper backed away from her father. "Um... I fell off the monkey bars at recess today. No biggie. You know, I think I have a lot of homework to do, I better get it done. I'll be upstairs, Papa," Harper says, moving to grab her backpack. 

"Oh," Aziraphale stated, grabbing the mug. "Well alright. Good luck, dear!" he calls, not really convinced. 

***

Crowley hated the grocery store. He hated everything about it. He hated the crowd, he hated that there are always no parking spaces, he hated the prices. But, he needed a new plant mister. Also Aziraphale asked for a new mug and Harper asked for more pencils. The mechanical ones, not wood. She had made sure Crowley would get the mechanical ones.

He was finally setting the bags down in the seat and started the Bently when he got a phone call. He stopped his Killer Queen ring tone and held it up to his ear. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, yes. Uh, is this one of Harper Crowley's dads'?" 

Crowley raised an eyebrow and pulled out of the parking space. "Yes, it is." 

"Perfect. This is the principal of the school. I'm afraid we have to talk." 

"What for?" he blurted. 

"Well, today at school..." 

***

"Honey, I'm home!" Crowley shouted, bursting through the door carrying bags. 

"You've always wanted to say that, haven't you?" Aziraphale asked from his favorite chair in the living room. 

"Yep," he responded, setting the bags on the couch. "Got everything that was requested."

"New mug?"

"Yeah."

"Pencils? Mechanical pencils?"

"Yes. Even got the kind that comes with extra lead." Crowley plopped onto the couch. 

"Candy for children on Wednesday?"

"Mhmm."

"Plant mister?"

"Ye-" Crowley stopped short. "Shit."

Azirpahale sighed. "Well they should be open tomorrow," he replied, taking a sip of his cocoa and looked back down at his book. 

Around this time, Harper had come down the stairs with her sketchbook in hand. She was still wearing the glasses, but there was no mark anymore. At least, nothing noticeable. She saw the bags and fumbled around in them until she found the pencials. Then she sat down on the chair across from Aziraphale and began drawing. 

"Finished your homework, then?" Aziraphale asked. 

"Hmm?" the redhead replied, seemed to be in space. "Oh, yes. All done!"

Crowley noticed the glasses, but didn't say anything. Like his angel husband , he could never truly get mad at Harper for stealing them. He honestly thought it was adorable for her to want to wear his glasses. Aziraphale teased about how alike they look a lot and the glasses just added on. 

The demon glanced at Harper, then to his phone. "Have a nice day at school?" he asked.

Harper tensed a bit, seeming uncomfortable. She stopped drawing her flower mid page and replied. "Yep. Same as usual. Nothing bad happened, I mean not that anything bad would happen. It was just, normal," she rambled. She was like Aziraphale in the department, so Crowley could easily tell when she's lying. Or, at least most of the time.

The demon nodded. "Hmm. Well that's strange. Because I could have sworn the principal called me today," he said sarcastically, scratching the side of his face.

Harper suddenly broke the led that was connected to the paper. She looked at Crowley to see him looking at her with his glasses off. 

"Y-yeah?" she stammered. Aziraphale only looked to Crowley, then to Harper, then back at Crowley.

"Yes, in fact, they did. And you know what she said?" he asked, giving Harper a knowing look. 

"What did she say?" Harper and Aziraphale asked. 

"Well nothing much only that you got into a fight with another student two years older then you but it's not so important, is it," Crowley stated sarcastically. Then, he jestered to the glasses. "Take them off."

Harper gulped and nodded. She hesitantly slide them off her face, seeing her parents with her sparkling blue eyes. Aziraphale now put his book down and sat next to Crowley, who was glaring at the girl. "You told me you fell off the monkey bars!"

"Well, that too."

The demon rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. And with that, Harper's makeup was gone, showing a bruise circling her eye and a bump on her lip, which she most likely covered up before she got inside. She was recently new on the whole "miracle" thing still. She tried, but couldn't miracle the bruise away. Luckily, one of her friends let her borrow concealer.

Harper covered her right eye with her hand and sank into the chair with a defeated look. And a little scared. 

Crowley softened his gaze and Aziraphale gasped. 

"Explain. Now. Why- in the nine circles of hell did you pick a fight with an eighth grader?!" Crowley asked, standing up. "Do you know how hurt you could have gotten in one of the teachers didn't stop it?"

Aziraphale was now walking to examine the girl's face. Harper had a sunken look and shrugged. "I-I don't know."

"That's not an excuse, Harper," Aziraphale stated, miracling the bruises away. "Now, please explain." 

Crowley and Aziraphale were sitting on the couch while Harper sat on the coffee table, facing them. She was looking at the ground while fiddling with her fingers. 

"It was around lunchtime and we were lining up to go back to class. Well, I heard whimpering coming from around the corner and saw that one of my classmates was getting bullied. Beaten, probably. They kaput on forcing the poor boy for money and wouldn't go away when he said he didn't have any. So I, well, pushed the eighth grader out of the way. Then he turned to me and," she jesters to her face. "I'm sure Dad knows the rest," she mumbled.

Crowley still had a stern look on his face while Aziraphale was cupping Harpers hands. 

"Oh dear, that was so brave of you. But you can't deal with stuff like this on your own. Get a teacher or an adult near by next time, alright?" he asked.

Harper nodded, still looking down. "I will I'm sorry."

Crowley was still quite, but started too smile, just a bit. And when I mean bit I mean it was microscopic. "So, you were trying to save your friend, huh?" 

Harper looked to her father and nodded. "Yes. I wouldn't start a fight on my own!" she reasoned. "I'm not an idiot!"

"I know, I know. Come here," Crowley chuckled, opening his arms. The pre-teen smiled and jumped into her father's arms. "Angel's right. Get a teacher next time. Whenever someone starts to bully you, come and tell us. I'll get him," Crowley said playfully. 

Harper laughed and nuzzled into her dad's coat. "M'Kay." The girl felt Aziraphale hug her, too. He had a hand around Crowley and one around Harper. 

"Well, now that that's settled, how about we go out for dinner? I know a good place just right down the street," Aziraphale said after they backed away. 

"Yeah that's sound good! Let go put my book up, first!" Harper said smiling. She grabbed her things and hurried on upstairs. Crowley watched as she went and chuckled to himself. Kids...

"She's a lot like you, dear," he heard from beside him. Crowley groaned and leaned his head on the back of the couch. 

"I know... but she's also like you. Being kind and helping people in need and all that junk," Crowley responded. 

The angel sighed, looking down. "Yes, yes she is. She is our daughter, after all. Honestly, it scares me sometimes."

"Hmm, now you know what I feel like. I have to worry about the two of you!" 

Aziraphale lightly hit the demons chest, making said demon laugh and put his arm around the angel. 

"But she also gets her niceness from her father." Crowley glared at the angel. 

"I am not nice!"

"Of course not, dear."

Finally, they heard the thumping of converse sneakers hitting the stairs. Harper climbed down them, now wearing her light grey jacket and a pair of sunglasses on her head. 

"Are we going or not?" she asked, opening the front door. 

Aziraphale laughed. "Well, you heard the young lady. Let's go," he said, standing up and grabbing his jacket. 

Crowley smiled and nodded. "The queen as spoken. Wait..." Crowley narrowed his eyes at the girl climbing into the backseat of the Bently. "Are you wearing my glasses, again!"

"No...." 

"Harper Fell-Crowley get your arse back here!" The demon yelled. 

Aziraphale watched as they laughed and hopped into the Bentley. He knew that God had intended Harper to be a symbol of peace for humanity. That, even though she is their daughter by blood and by choice, God will have special plans for her. That's the whole reason why the Almighty created her, after all. But, when that time comes, he promises to never let any harm come to Crowley and his daughter. 

Even if that means fighting God herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this for a while and decided why the fuck not, you know?
> 
> I honestly love Harper and think she's adorable lol. I hope you like this because I have mixed feeling about this one, I made it real quick so I think I could have done better
> 
> If you want to know more and see more of Harper, then tell me in the comments and I'll make more.


End file.
